Gone
by queencee02
Summary: They finally unfused, after so long, but what happened as she left the ocean. Another sad one shot this one centered around Lapis Lazuli. Enjoy


**Another sad one shot, I'm just making these until I feel like continuing my main stories. Hope you enjoy. -QueenCee**

"Just give up, it's over... give me control." _NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T... can I?_ It's been so long, so very very long, I forgot who I am anymore, forgot why I'm doing this. "You already loosened the chains Lapis, all you got to do now is just give up, make it easy on yourself."

She's right.. I did loosen the chains, but why? Why did I do that? Maybe she's right, maybe I do need to just give up.

 _Lapis don't do it!_

Steven... that's why I'm doing this, for Steven, but where is he? Is he even still there? What if he's forgotten me, like I've forgotten myself. I felt her hands on my shoulders, rubbing small circles into my joints, her breath was hot on my ear.

"Come on Lapis, you know as well as me that this has gone on long enough, we don't need to be hostile towards each other. We've been our only company for a long time, if he really cared he would have saved you on the ship."

I thought about that day, was she right? Does he not care anymore? I almost succumbed to these thoughts, then I remembered something else. _I_ drove him away, refused his help, _I_ put myself here and _I_ kept myself here, not Steven.

"No..." She stepped away, probably confused by my change of attitude. "What did you say?" I yanked the chains violently, making her come to her knees on the watery ground.

"I SAID NO!" I stepped towards her, making sure every step I took shook the water I stood on.

"Lapis listen to me, you don't have to do this, it doesn't have to be this way!" I stopped in front of her, looking down at her trembling, she was pathetic.

"You know we're still fused right? I have to unfuse to kill you properly." I rewarded myself internally as I watched her eyes grow wide at her realization.

"Lapis... please." I summoned my wings, ignoring her pleas as I shot up into the air, allowing my form to turn into light.

* * *

We were finally unfused, Jasper laid weakened a few feet away from me on the bottom of the ocean floor, her mane swaying with the current.

I walked to her, my bare feet walking along the grainy sand and crushing hard shells. I grabbed her hair, yanking it upwards, making her look me in the eyes.

"You know you talk about how weak humans and this planet are, but you're no better, in just minutes you were reduced to a sniveling mess." She said nothing, just stared at me, eyes wide with fear.

"You see, us gems have almost nothing in common with humans, but we do have one thing in common... we can both die." I noticed her eye twitch, she knew what was coming.

"You're right, things could've been different if you just left him alone.. but you didn't, you had to go after him, hurt him... and that hurt me. I'm sorry Jasper, but not really." I placed my hand over her gem, satisfied with myself as I turned this once fearless warrior into a blubbering mess.

I pulled, as hard as I could until it finally came off. She poofed instantly, leaving just her small gem in my hands. I felt the life moving inside, _her_ moving inside, and without a second thought, I crushed her.. turned her into nothing but dust in my palms.

"Goodbye Jasper.."

* * *

I dusted my hands off, ridding them of the filth that laid there. I looked up towards the ocean's surface, I'm finally free.. I need to find Steven.

I shot through towards the surface as quickly as possible, but as I got nearer I noticed things seemed different. Pieces of debris were everywhere, large hunks of metal bobbed on the surface and they just got more frequent as I soared upwards.

* * *

When I finally got to the surface, I knew something was definitely wrong. The ocean was littered with remnants of what looked like Homeworld ships, huge chunks of rock were scattered everywhere, but most importantly the place that Steven resided in was completely demolished.

"No this can't be real, Steven has to be alright." I flew to what remained of the Temple, looking for any sign of Steven or the Gems, all I saw was shards, random shards from irrelevant gems, thankfully I saw none that belonged to Steven.

"STEVEN?!" I shouted, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement... nothing. I started getting frantic, it looked like they destroyed the whole town, almost everything was debris and dust. I tried to avoid the horrible feeling that creeped into my chest, tried to push it to the back of my head, but it just stayed there.

The feeling only grew when I looked down, I was standing on purple gem shards, I immediately recognized them. "An Amethyst.." One of his guardians was shattered, that's not a good sign.

I started running, shouting out for anybody to hear, hoping for some kind of response, but my voice only echoed into nothingness. I came across another gem who's shards I recognized, well two gems.

"A Ruby.. and a Sapphire.." Those two made up his other guardian, Garnet, yeah that was her name.

"STEVEN PLEASE!" I heard my voice cracking, an obvious sign of crying that I was now reduced to. I couldn't help it, the feeling I tried to push just grew more and more, it was near to overwhelming me.

I came across another set of shards I recognized, the same shards I was begging not to discover. White shards of a Pearl were just inches away from the pink shards of a Rose Quartz gem, each pile of shards had a sword next to them. She must've been in front of him.. protecting him.

"Steven..." I picked up his shards, letting my tears flow onto them. He didn't deserve this, he didn't need this. This.. this is all my fault, if I would've just stayed in that DAMN mirror, none of this would've happened. This should of been me, not Steven.

* * *

I jumped when I felt a hand on my back, the owner of said hand, however didn't calm my nerves. "Lapis, what are you doing here?"

I looked at her in disbelief, I should be the one asking her that. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She seemed startled by my tone as she noticeably stepped back a few feet holding up her hands.

"Calm down please, I-I tried to help too... but I wasn't strong enough." Her lip trembled, tears ran under her visor and down her face. "I-I wanted to save him, I wanted to save all of them! But he saved me.. pushed me away from their attacks and he bubbled me, he knew I would be shattered if I stayed there, I had no weapons, my limb enhancers were gone, I was useless, luckily, when he bubbled me, I was in full form, so I could get out. It took me so long, but I got out eventually...it was too late.. he was gone."

I saw the sadness in her eyes, the heartbreak, I knew she was hurting the same as me, it was just so hard to believe, Peridot, my former enemy, grieving over _my_ friend. "Why didn't save the others?" She looked down towards Pearl's shards, more tears forming.

"H-he tried, but they were focused on protecting him, he knew he couldn't do anything more for them, but before he bubbled me, he told me that at least one of us would make it out and he's glad it was gonna be me. He mentioned you too you know, before this happened, before they came here, he said well at least Lapis is okay right?"

I just cried more, I knew he cared. "He was a friend.. a true friend, I don't know what to do... everybody I love is gone, everybody.. but I'm still here." It hurt watching her tremble, watching her completely lose herself.

I pulled her into the tightest hug I could muster, allowing myself to cry unashamedly. "Don't worry, I'm still here too..."


End file.
